Holding On
by Yusviracchi
Summary: Momoi menghapus tangisnya dan berjalan mensejajarkan dirinya berasama para Kisedai. Ia janji tak akan menangis lagi karena ia sudah mempunyai semuanya kini termasuk sahabat-sahabatnya yang menemaninya saat ini. Tetaplah bertahan, seperti ini./ Dedicated for my bestfriends who birthday in May!/Kisedai./No Yaoi./Rnr please?


_This fic is dedicated for my friends who birthday in May. Especially for Anisa Indah Nursanti_ a.k.a _Anisajiro, Elda Khaleda Fauziah and Nidaa Irbah. Happy birthday guys! Be better and hope God always beside you and protect you all. Love you._

 **HOLDING ON**

 **DISCLAIMER BELONGS TO FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

 **STORY BY ME**

 **WARNINGS: TYPO(s), OOC, ALUR CEPAT AND OTHERS**

Momoi melangkahkan kakinya di antara koridor-koridor sekolah menengah yang kini dipijakinya, Teikō Junior High School. Di tangannya terdapat berkas-berkas yang tampak penting baginya. Sekarang adalah jam yang mengharuskan dirinya untuk pergi ke _gym_ sekolahnya dan melihat perkembangan-perkembangan _Kiseki no Sedai_ , yang juga sahabat-sahabat karibnya.

Dari balik _gym_ ia mendengar decitan suara sepatu dan suara bola basket yang ter _dribble_ disana. Bahkan ada beberapa suara bising-bising yang terdengar.

TAP.

Momoi memasuki _gym_.

"Tetsu!"

BUK.

PRUK.

Rasa sakit menyerang tepat di perut Momoi karena lemparan Aomine yang tadinya terarah pada Kuroko kini dengan kerasnya tepat mengenai perut Momoi. Berkas-berkas yang ada di tangan Momoi pun ikut terjatuh.

"Sa-Satsuki."

Momoi memegang perutnya dan tampak kesakitan. Momoi terduduk, ia masih memegang perutnya.

"Momo _cchi_? Kau tak apa-apa?"

"Sa _chin_?"

"Momoi- _san_?"

Bahu gadis bersurai _peach_ ini tiba-tiba bergetar. Semua anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ dan para punggawa Teikō pun kaget bukan main —Akashi sekalipun— karena ini pertama kalinya melihat _manager_ dan wanita satu-satunya yang berada di _gym_ ini Momoi tampak menahan tangis.

"Hee Aomine _cchi_ , kau harus bertanggung jawab!"

"He bertanggung jawab apa maksudmu Kise?"

Disela-sela perdebatan, Momoi bangkit dan berdiri kembali.

"Sa-Satsuki?"

Momoi masih terdiam.

"Sat—"

"DAI- _CHAN NO BAKA_! KAU TIDAK AKAN MERASAKAN SAKIT SEPERTI KU TAHU DAN ASAL KAU TAHU BAHWA AKU SEDANG DATANG BULAN! KENAPA KAU MENGOPER BOLA SEPERTI ITU PADA TETSU- _KUN_ DAN BAGAIMANA KALAU TETSU- _KUN_ KESAKITAN? PADAHAL AKU YANG TERKENANYA PUN SANGAT KESAKITAN!"

Semua yang berada di _gym_ itu memasang tampang _speechless_ karena ternyata Momoi hanya takut jika Kuroko yang menerima lemparan itu, Kuroko akan kesakitan. Padahal dirinya sendiri yang kesakitan karena terkena bola tepat di perutnya.

"Uh Dai- _chan no baka!_ "

Momoi menendang kaki Aomine dengan keras dan mencubit pinggang pria berkulit _tan_ itu.

"A-aw Satsuki! Sakit tahu! Daripada kau mengkhawatirkan Tetsu lebih baik kau megkhawatirkan perutmu."

Belum sempat mengeluarkan sepatah kata, pandangan Momoi tiba-tiba memudar. Bayang-bayang nya semakin berkelebat lebih lambat. Ia semakin menjauh dari para _Kisedai_ dan hanya teriakan beberapa orang yang terdengar olehnya.

"MOMOI!/SATSUKI!/SA _CCHIN_!MOMOI- _SAN_!MOMO _CCHI_!"

Momoi jatuh pingsan di pinggir lapangan.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Aomine mengangkat tubuh kecil Momoi yang berbobot 50 kg itu. Karena ketakutan dan kekhawatiran pada manager satu-satunya, Akashi, Kuroko, Kise, Midorima dan Murasakibara mengikuti Aomine dari belakang.

"Satsuki bodoh! Kenapa kau harus pingsan di saat seperti ini?!"

 **oXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

"Nah _sensei_ , bagaimana keadaan Momoi?"

"Aku pikir ia sudah tak apa-apa kecuali badannya kini terkena demam. Ini disebabkan karena ia sedang datang bulan."

"Kalau begitu, terima kasih _sensei_."

Akashi menutup pintu UKS dan menjumpai teman-temannya yang sedang terduduk di bangku.

" _Sensei_ bilang Momoi tak apa-apa kecuali ada demam karena Momoi sedang datang bulan. Apa kau sedang merasakan hal itu, Momoi?"

"U-Um." Angguk Momoi.

"Aku baru tahu kalau wanita datang bulan yang terkena bola itu akan berefek pada menaiknya suhu tubuh seseorang _nodayo_."

"Tentu saja aku sedang datang bulan di hari pertama, tahu!"

" _Nee_ Sa _cchin_ lebih baik pulang saja."

"Mm, tapi aku kan harus mengurus klub basket Teikō."

"Mungkin satu kali tidak berlatih tak akan terjadi apa-apa Momoi- _san_."

"Kau sempat pingsan. Tidak seperti dirimu yang biasa _ssu_."

"Baiklah kalau itu saran kalian."

Momoi bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke kelasnya. Para _Kisedai_ melihat Momoi yang berjalan sendirian sambil berjalan terhuyung. Ia memegangi perutnya, sungguh datang bulan itu tidak membuat sesuatu menjadi lebih baik. Rambutnya yang diikat bergoyang kesana-kemari mengikuti arah tubuhnya.

"Kasihan ya Momo _cchi_ , kalau saja jadwal latihan sudah selesai aku akan antarkan dia pulang _ssu_."

"Aku juga. Bukan maksudku mengkhawatirkannya tapi menurut _Oha Asa_ , zodiak Momoi itu berada di urutan terbawah _nodayo_."

 _Dasar maniak Oha Asa!_

"Aku akan pergi mengantarnya."

Kalimat itu terlontar begitu saja dari bibir Aomine. Karena yang dikatakan Aomine itu pun menjadi satu-satunya pusat perhatian, semua anggota _Kisedai_ pun menyimpulkan bibirnya dan tersenyum tipis.

"Sebagai teman semasa kecil hingga saat inipun, aku tak bisa membiarkannya begini."

Kalimat selanjutnya yang meluncur dari bibir Aomine membuat semua anggota _Kisedai_ berpikir bahwa Aomine lah yang paling berhak untuk melindungi Momoi dari apapun.

"Baiklah, aku sebagai ketua klub basket Teikō akan mengatakan kalau hari ini cukup sampai disini. Kita semua akan mengantar Momoi."

"BAIKLAH!"

"Kalau begitu, kita harus segera mengejar Sa _cchin_ 'kan?" Tanya Murasakibara dengan malas sambil memakan _maiubo_ milinya. Disaat seperti ini pun _maiubo_ selalu ada padanya. Dirinya yang mempunyai kepribadian pemalas tapi semua anggota _Kisedai_ tahu si maniak _maiubo_ itu khawatir pada Momoi.

 **oXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

"Satsuki!"

Momoi menolehkan kepalanya dan pemandangan yang ia lihat adalah para anggota _Kisedai_ yang berlari-lari ke arahnya lengkap dengan seragam mereka. Mereka berhenti tepat di depan Momoi. Nafas mereka terengah-engah, tampak lumayan capek karena mereka harus berlari menuju Momoi yang sudah berjalan lumayan jauh.

 _Eh? Apa yang mereka lakukan? Dan kemana baju olahraga mereka?_

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"

"Tentu saja mengantarmu, Satsuki."

"Eh? Bagaimana dengan latihan kalian? Maksudku, aku tak akan apa-apa. Lagipula rumahku dekat 'kan."

"Momo _cchin_ tidak boleh begitu! Aku khawatir- _ssu_!"

"Kau kan sedang sakit, Momoi- _san_."

"Kau wajar membuat kami khawatir, Momoi. Bukan maksudku aku sampai terkena serangan jantung saking mengkhawatirkan dirimu tapi aku hanya mengikuti yang lainnya _nodayo_."

 _Jawaban Midorin terlalu jujur namun menusuk!_

"Nah Sa _cchin_ , ayo kita jalan."

Momoi masih berdiri di tempatnya.

"Momoi, ada apa? Ayo jalan."

Bahu Momoi bergetar.

"Satsuki, ada apa denganmu?"

Saat Aomine menyentuh bahu Momoi yang bergetar begitu hebat, ia merasakan perasaan yang tercampur aduk di dalam diri wanita ini.

"Satsuki?"

Momoi menjatuhkan beberapa bulir airmata dari manik _pink_ nya. Walau ia basuh dengan jarinya, airmata itu tak bisa berhenti. Ia menangis dalam diam. Ia tak bisa menyembunyikan tangisannya dari semua anggota _Kisedai_.

"Ma-maaf aku menangis di depan kalian tapi, terima kasih. Aku menghargai perasaan kalian semua yang mengkhawatirkanku hingga mengantarkanku pulang. Terima kasih."

Momoi mengatakannya sambil menangis. Ia terharu, sedih, dan senang. Mungkin saat ini ia harus menyebut mereka sebagai sahabatnya. Mereka rela meninggalkan latihannya demi mengantarkan dirinya seorang yang sedang sakit walau tidak parah.

"Sudahlah, ini tugasku sebagai sahabatmu 'kan Satsuki?" ujar Aomine sambil menggaruk rambut _blue navy_ nya yang tidak gatal.

"Ya Momo _cchin_ , kita tidak salah 'kan? Aku harap karena Kuroko _cchi_ ikut mengantarkanmu, perasaanmu akan ikut baik _ssu_!" Kise menggandeng Kuroko yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Benar Momoi- _san_."

"Asal jangan membuat ami khawatir seperti ini lagi, Momoi." Akashi tersenyum simpul.

"Seharusnya kau membawa _lucky_ _item_ mu hari ini, _nodayo_."

"Nanti aku kasih _maiubo_ deh kalau Sa _cchin_ sembuhnya cepat."

Momoi semakin menangis dengan rasa bahagia memuncak di dalam dadanya.

"T-terima kasih, sahabat-sahabatku. Aku berharap semuanya akan selalu berjalan seperti ini."

Momoi menghapus tangisnya dan berjalan dan mensejajarkan dirinya berasama para _Kisedai_. Ia janji tak akan menangis lagi karena ia sudah mempunyai semuanya kini termasuk sahabat-sahabatnya yang menemaninya saat ini.

 _Tetaplah bertahan, seperti ini._

Momoi berjalan bersama anggota _Kisedai_ di temani matahari yang tenggelam di ufuk barat.

 **END**

Author's Note :

Hallo _minna-san_ bertemu lagi di fandom Kurobas. Wueh sudah lama gak bikin _fic_ ttg kurobas. _Well for the first,_ _this fic I dedicated for all my friends who birthday in May especially for my bestfriends_ (Namanya boleh di _scroll_ ke atas) wkwk. POKOKNYA HABEDE BUAT KETIGA ORANG TEMEN DEKET GUA YANG SAMA-SAMA GILA NAN ABSURD BIN ABNORMAL!

Author awalnya gak ada ide buat bikin fic yang bertema persahabatan walaupun banyak yang bisa di _ship_. Tapi Author udah keburu kepincut kembali sama _kisedai_ plus Momoi disini muehehehe :3

Dan peristiwa haid disertai demam ini pernah aku alami. Tentunya di alami pas hari kedua dan ketiga. Udah kena demam, perut sakit, males makan, gak bisa bangkit dari kasur, dan pengennya tuh marah marah mulu! Yah kebiasaan para cewek nggak jauh-jauh dari situ 'kan?

Well cukup sekian curhatan dari author yang cantik, manis dan baik hati ini^^

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak di bawah setelah membaca fic ini~~~

 _Sincerely,_

 _Yusvira_


End file.
